What I Should Have Known
by Word Life 316
Summary: An alternate version of Double Cross my Heart, In this version Gregor wasn't fake, Sam and him are still dating and Danny and her still aren't talking to each other Features my OC, Nick Geyser. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

What I Should Have Known

Chapter 1

By Word Life 316

"You were spying on me" said Sam angrily.

"Told you it was a bad idea to spy on here" said Tucker.

"Nice" replied Danny sarcastically

"YOU USED YOUR GHOST POWERS TO SPY ON ME!" yelled Sam "YOU'VE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE"

"Not you, I was spying on Gregor! He's so obviously working for the Guys in White" Danny said in his defence.

"Oh so that's it! You think the only way a guy could like me is if he's in on some plot to get you? Ego much?" she replied/

Just then Gregor appeared "Hey Sam, you want to..."

Sam cut him off "Whatever it is, yes" she then grabbed his hand and walked away

-Sam's POV-

That was three months ago, me and Danny haven't spoken since. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I feel like I've lost him as a friend. I'm still dating Gregor, he's a very nice guy, and his voice sends chills up my spine. Me and Tucker still hang out like usual but he now knows to give me and Gregor space when we want to be alone.

As for Danny...well, 2 months ago a new kid called Nick started at Casper High, him and Danny became quick friends, especially after he beat up Dash who was harassing Danny. I'm pretty sure he knows about Danny's powers as I see him with a thermos when Danny is fighting ghosts.

I know what you want to ask, do I still have feelings for Danny? Yes, I do and I sometimes thing I love him more then Gregor...who am I kidding! Of course I love Danny more than him, but I just can't go and dump Gregor just because I still have feelings for Danny, why? Because I know Danny will never be my friend again, let alone a boyfriend. If I break up with Gregor, I'm left with Tucker and soon enough, he'll get a girlfriend and forget about me and I'll be all alone.

I've dug myself into a hole I can't get out of; the least I should do is enjoy it.

Hang on; I think I see Danny coming this way!

-Danny's POV-

Another boring day at Casper High, I see Dash jumping into his locker when he saw me, ever since my new best friend and "problem-solver", Nick beat him up. He's been acting all scared lately.

I walk past Sam, Tucker and..._him!_ I can't stand him, he took Sam away from me...who am I kidding! It's my entire fault, I should have told her ages ago that I loved her and now I've lost her.

Wait a minute! Did she just look at me for a moment? Was that a sad look on her face, I couldn't dare look at her, I don't deserve to.

There's Nick, waiting at his locker like always.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dan" said Nick as we man hugged "How are yah?"

"Eh, I've been better, is Sam looking at me?" Danny asked. Nick looked over Danny's shoulder to see Sam looking at them, as soon as she saw Nick looking at her, she turned away.

"She was for a moment man" said Nick

Danny gave a sigh as Nick patted him on the back "Hey Danny, look on the bright side, Gregor leaves at the end of the year. Then rebound!" he said as he nudged him the arm.

"What if they're still dating?" asked Danny.

"Won't last" said Nick "Come on we've got English first" he said as he grabbed his books from his locker as Danny did the same from his locker next to his and headed to Mr. Lancer's class, Danny, Nick, Sam, Gregor and Tucker all had this class together.

-ENGLISH CLASS-

"OK class, today we're going to start on an assignment on my favourite author, William Shakespeare!" said Mr Lancer, who gave a sigh when he said his name.

"You'll be paired into groups of two and do a 2000 word essay on a title I'll pick" he said as the class groaned.

"Quiet, first, doing Macbeth is Tucker and Gregor" said Lancer as Tucker and Gregor high fived each other.

"Doing Hamlet is Dash and Nick" Dash screamed like a little girl as Nick grinned evilly.

"Doing Romeo and Juliet, Danny and...hmm...Sam"

Danny and Sam froze in their seats.

-CAFETERIA-

Danny and Nick were at their regular table.

"Danny, eat something man" said Nick, urging Danny to eat his semi-edible meal.

"I can't man, I got too much on my mind. I have to do this project with Sam, WITH SAM! ON ROMEO AND JUILET!" said Danny.

"Well...maybe this might give you a chance to patch things up" suggested Nick.

Danny sighed "Maybe, I don't know" he then picked up his tray and threw it away "I'm not hungry".

Nick did the same; they headed towards their lockers where Danny found a piece of paper taped to his

_Come over to my place at 4:30 to work on our project_

_Sam_

Nick gave him another nudge "See, what did I tell you, she wants to be friends again"

Danny looked at Nick "If she really wanted to be friends again, she would have told me in person" he said before the piece of paper away.

-SAM'S ROOM--4:30-

Sam waited anxiously in her room, she was so nervous as this would be the first time in ages she would speak to Danny. "_Damn you Lancer_" she thought, but then froze when she saw Danny flying towards her house; he flew through the window and turned human.

They look at each other for a moment "Hey" Danny said, breaking the silence.

Sam tried to look at anything except him "Uhhh hey, did you bring any books for us to use?"

"Was I supposed too" said Danny innocently.

Sam just gave a sigh.

"Hey relax, I got three words for u Wik-I-Pedia" he replied as he sat down at the computer.

"Danny, that's three words"

He looked at her "Look I just want to get to work" he said unenthusiastically

Sam gave another sigh as she sat down next to him, Danny turned on the monitor and what he saw made his blood boil, a picture of Sam and Gregor, hugging. He rolled his eyes as he clicked on the Firefox logo and got to work

-5 HOURS LATER-

Danny and Sam spent the whole time taking down notes, both of them wanted to start a conversation, but they were too nervous too, that also took glances at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking.

"I think we've got everything we need" said Danny, stretching.

"Yeh, we just need to get it all together, lets meet here tomorrow, same time OK" said Sam.

"Whatever, I gotta get home before curfew" replied Danny coldly as he got up from the seat and changed into his ghost form.

"Danny, wait!" said Sam.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"I was wondering...uhh if you're not to busy lately, we can go to the Nasty Burger, just you and me, like old times" said Sam, expecting no.

Danny's coldness went away "Umm sure, how bout tomorrow after we've done some work"

Sam smiled warmly "Sure"

Danny smiled as well "I'll see you later then" he got ready to go before Sam interrupted again.

"I've missed you Danny" Sam said.

Danny looked back at her "I've missed you too" they gave one last smile before he took off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

What I Should Have Known

Chapter 2

By Word Life 316

Nick and Danny were walking down the hallway the next morning.

"So how did she say it, was it like "I've missed you as a friend" or "I've missed you and I want to throw you on the bed and start making out with you" asked Nick.

"No it was more like "I've missed you Danny"" said Danny, imitating Sam's voice.

"That's a green light man" replied Nick, slapping Danny on the back as they opened their lockers.

"We're only going to the Nasty Burger tonight, that's it" said Danny slamming his locker.

"Ok man, chill, but its obvious she wants to be friends again" said Nick as he closed the door. As they headed down the corridor they walked past Sam, Gregor and Tucker, Sam waved to Danny who waved back. Gregor looked at Sam like something was up

-NASTY BURGER-

"...and then his PDA got corrupted and he lost everything, I swear to god you could hear his mind snap before he broke down" said Sam as her and Danny laughed like old times.

"Oh man that's hilarious" said Danny as he took another bite from his burger "So how are you and Gregor?" he asked, even though he didn't really want to.

Sam looked at him "It's good, he's a really nice guy" she said.

"Oh, that's good" he replied with a hint of sadness, as the thought of Sam in another man's arms was more then he could take.

Sam gave a sigh "Danny, I've been thinking a lot lately and I've realized I was kind of harsh on you."

"You weren't too harsh on me, I deserved it" said Danny even more sadder then before, Sam looked at him with pity before walking over to his side of the table, sitting next to him and putting her arm around him.

"Don't beat yourself up Danny, you were just worried about me. I mean, I did the same thing when you and Valerie had your date" explained Sam.

"Yeah I gue...wait what did you just say" said Danny, just realizing what she said.

"I did the same thing when you and Valerie had your date" Sam repeated, that's when she noticed the angry look on Danny's face.

"You didn't know" Sam asked.

"NO I DIDN'T! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAM!" said Danny as he got out of his seat "I SPY ON YOU AND GREGOR AND YOU DON'T TALK TO ME FOR 3 MONTHS! BUT YET YOU DID THE SAME THING TO ME!"

"But that was different Danny!" Sam said in her defense.

"How was it different? How?" asked Danny. Sam thought for a moment and realized that there was no difference, they both spied on each other because they didn't trust their dates.

Danny looked at her and heaved an angry sigh "Thats what I thought" and he stormed out of the building.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Yeah I know it's short, don't worry more will be up in a few days


	3. Chapter 3

What I Should Have Known

Chapter 3

By Word Life 316

Sam leaned her head against her locker the next morning, their was so much running through her head, she felt sadness because she lost Danny just as she was about to get him again and she felt guilty as she now realized how much pain Danny had been going through since she left im 3 months ago and it hurt bad.

"Sammy are you alright" came the soothing foreing voice of her boyfriend Gregor.

Sam turned around and put on the best fake smile she could muster up "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking", she then saw Danny walking down the hall, as soon as he saw her looking at him, he gave her one of the most angriest looks he could give her, making it seem just the sight of her made him want to throw up.

"So I take it didn't go well" asked Nick when Danny reached their lockers.

"No it didn't, can you believe her! She gets all mad at me for spying on her date and yet she did the exact same thing to me and Valerie" said Danny as he chucked his bag inside and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa that is serious!" said Nick.

"Nick, I appreciate it if you don't talk to me right now, I need my space" said Danny with a calmer voice.

Nick nodded understandingly "Sure thing pal, we'll hang out after school at your place"

-AFTER SCHOOL-

-DANNY'S BEDROOM-

Nick was lying on the bed throwing a tennis ball up and down while Danny was spinning around on his computer chair. Just then they heard a sound coming from the speakers. Danny looked onto the screen and noticed a popup saying "Gothic666 has signed in" Gothic666 was Sam's AOL Screen Name but a second later another pop up showed saying "Gothic666 has signed off".

"Why would Sam log into AIM and then just log out again" asked Danny.

"Maybe she hasn't logged off" said Nick as he headed to the computer.

"What do you mean it just said she did" replied Danny. Nick then went onto the internet after about 15 seconds he showed Danny the screen, apparently it was one of those IM block status sites, Nick had typed in Sam's Screen Name into the AIM status box and it said

AIM Screen Name: Gothic666

Status: Online.

Danny looked at his AIM and Sam was clearly listed as offline "I don't understand man?" he asked scratching his head.

"Don't you get it man, she's blocked you!" declared Nick.

"Good for her, It's not like I want to talk with that hypocrite anyway" said Danny, turning off his computer as Nick sat back on the bed.

"Well I guess you're failing the assignment then" said Nick.

"Oh crap, the assignment" replied Danny as he smacked his forehead "I can't fail another one"

"Well I guess you have two choices, one, Not talk to Sam and fail or two, Bite the bullet, talk to Sam and pass" said Nick.

Danny thought for a moment before turning into Danny Phantom and flying out the window, Nick smiled "Good luck man"

-SAM'S HOUSE-

Danny flew towards Sam's house and looked through her window; there he saw her lying on the bed and for some reason Danny thought she looked like she had been crying. He then flew inside and Sam bolted up in her bed when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to finish off the assignment, that's it" replied Danny.

Sam crossed her arms "Whatever"

Danny looked at her and frowned "You know what, I don't know why I even decided to come here in the first place" said Danny

Sam got right into his face "I don't see why you came here either" she yelled back.

"Why don't I just leave, I'm sure you rather have Gregor as your partner so you two can have "Study Breaks" together" said Danny.

"Oh sure, bring my boyfriend into this, I'm sure you'd like to have "Study Breaks" with Paulina, Valerie or Star"

"God damn it Sam! You're impossible!" said Danny.

"Look whose talking"

They then folded their arms and turned their backs to each other and at the same time they yelled;

"SOMETIMES I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"

They then glanced at each other for a moment when they realized they had said it at the same time before looking away again. But, of course, the couldn't stay mad at each other for long as their faces turned into ones of sadness, hurt and guilt. They looked at each others sad faces before turning around and, again, at the same time they said;

"I'm sorry"

"No it's my fault, I overreacted, I don't regret meeting you, I don't ever" said Danny

"No this was my fault, I was way too harsh on you especially since I did it too you first" said Sam.

They looked at each other and smiled before, for the third time tonight, saying at the sme time;

"Forgive Me?"

Danny opened his arms as he gave Sam a big hug, she rested her head on his shoulder as they held each other tight. Both of them had almost forgotten what he felt like to be hugged by eah other and they were happy when it was all coming back to them.

However, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them through a set of binoculars, he watched them hug before getting to work and closing the curtains with a look of jealousy and anger on his face.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Danny was relaxing on his computer when a AIM window popped up

Gothica666: Hey

Danny gave a smile before typing back

Ghostboy316: Hey yourself

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

What I Should Have Known

Chapter 4

By Word Life 316

Danny walked happily down the corridor the next day, after apologizing to Sam last night they finished off their assignment before deciding to watch some movies in Sam's theatre. By 11 o'clock Sam had fallen asleep on the couch so Danny turned off the movie and carried Sam to bed, but before he flew off, he gave her a soft kiss goodnight on the forehead.

"So I take it, it went well" asked Nick, pulling Danny out of his trance.

"Wha...oh yeah it did, we made up. All of us are going bowling this Saturday as well.

"Oh, I see, well have a great time" Nick said sadly.

"Nick you're invited too" said Danny.

"Great! I'll see you there" replied Nick, closing his locker and heading to class.

-CAFETERIA-

Nick and Danny headed towards their regular table, while on the way, Danny saw Sam waving to him in which he happily waved back. Gregor looked between Danny and his girlfriend confused.

"I thought you two didn't like each other anymore?" asked Gregor.

"What? Oh, we made up. I invited him and Nick to come bowling with us tonight, if that's alright?"

Gregor looked at his girlfriend "Uh yeah sure"

-GREGOR'S POV-

I can't believe she would do this to me, I saw what those two were doing in her room last night. I bet after they closed the curtains, he started making out with her on the bed. I'm not going to allow this to happen, Sam s MINE! He had his chance with her and he blew it, by the end of tonight Danny and Sam will never speak to each other again.

-BOWLING ALLEY-

Sam, Gregor and Tucker were already there when Nick and Danny arrived.

"Hey Danny" said Tucker casually.

"Uhhh...hey Tuck" replied Danny the next minute they gave each other a hug.

"I missed you man" said Tucker

"Same here dude" replied Danny.

"COME ON EVERYBODY! LETS GET BOWLING!" shouted Nick enthusiastically.

-LATER-

Their bowling game was in full swing; unfortunately Danny was having a little trouble.

"Damn! Another gutter ball" Danny grumbled.

"By my calculations, your odds are winning are around...uhhh...zero" said Tucker as he read his PDA.

"Here Danny, let me help you" said Sam as she grabbed the hand with the ball in it, Danny immediately felt the blood rush to his face.

"...and like this" said Sam, helping him release the ball and a strike.

"YAH!" they both said as they hugged, they then realized what they were doing and backed away, blushing madly.

"Ummmm great job Danny" said Sam embarrassed.

"Uhhh, yeah...thanks for the help" replied Danny.

Gregor had watched everything that had happen and felt himself fuming with anger.

Later on Danny felt nature calling and went into the bathroom a few minutes later Gregor followed him in there, he found Danny walking out of a cubicle and washing his hands.

"Hey Gregor, great game tonight" said Danny.

Without another word Gregor picked Danny up by the collar a held him up against the wall.

"Ungh! Gregor! What's the deal?!" said Danny as he tried to escape.

"Listen here you little runt! I know what you're doing and it isn't gonna work" said Gregor with anger in his eyes.

"Wh...What are you talking about?" asked Danny clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! Stop making moves on my girlfriend! You had your chance with Sam and you blew it" Gregor answered.

Danny starred at him in shock _"He isn't serious" _he thought _"Sam doesn't even like me that way ...does she?" _The next thing he knew he was being dropped onto the floor.

"If I catch you trying to hit on Sam again, I will make you regret ever being born!" he then stormed out of the bathroom leaving Danny sitting there, shocked.

Gregor then sat back down near the bowling lane and watched Sam bowl, he then grinned evilly and thought _"I'll have you too myself soon my Sam, The only way I know how"_

TO BE CONTINUED...

Uh oh, looks like Gregor has something planned for Sam. I'm sorry for not updating lately. I just haven't felt like writing lately, hopefully I'll update more often later.


	5. Chapter 5

Man it's been a while since I've updated anything here, with the mixture of little motivation, writers block and other things I really haven't felt like updating for a while, but in a brief moment I feel like typing a chapter.

Also, this chapter deals with adult situations

What I Should Have Known

Chapter 5

By Word Life 316

It was Sunday afternoon at Gregor's house, his exchange parents were gone for the weekend and won't be back till Monday, he was dressed nice and awaiting for his girlfriend Sam to arrive, tonight he was going to make her his, wether she liked it or not.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, Gregor opened the door to see Sam, he gave her his regular suave grin to her.

"Hey Gregor" said Sam as she kissed his cheek "What do u want to do? Watch a move, get a pizza?" she suggested.

"Actually I was hoping we could head up to my bedroom" suggested Gregor innocently.

"Ooooooh, want me to give your tongue a work out eh?" she replied as she headed upstairs while Gregor grinned evilly behind her back.

As they sat down on Gregor's bed things started off normally with their make out sessions, until Gregor leaned forward so he was on top of her and that when things started to get...weird.

-SAM'S POV-

_Ok something doesn't seem right here? OH MY GOD what are his hands doing there?_

Apparently Gregor's hands had made their way up Sam's back and were fiddling with her bra, at that moment Sam pushed him away.

"Whoa there, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I was just trying to get into the mood" replied Gregor.

"Gregor, we're too young and I'm not ready, I don't think..."

At that moment, something happened, Gregor went over the edge and did something shocking, Sam landed on the bed with a huge force after Gregor's hand had connected with Sam's face.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO THINK!" he yelled as he pinned her down.

Sam gasped in horror, what just 15 minutes ago was the face of her loving boyfriend was now a terrifying monster, she screamed when she saw him rip of her skirt, she tried to break free, but her arms were being held down by one of his much stronger hands, she felt him grab her chest roughly, tears started to fall as she saw him pull down his pants. However she was able to regain enough composure to kick him square in the place that hurt most. With Gregor in pain Sam bolted out the room and out of the house, despite the fact that her skirt, shoes and socks were gone she continued to run down the sidewalk.

"GET BACK HERE SAM!" yelled Gregor, after putting his pants back up, was now in pursuit after her, but Sam continued running, running, to the only place, the only person she can think of.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
